


Promise Me an End

by Ophiel



Series: The Dalish Curse [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Battle, Character Death, Demonic Possession, F/M, Kissing, Mages and Templars, Magical Realism, One True Pairing, Plot Twists, Promises, Romance, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophiel/pseuds/Ophiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evelyn and Cullen finally confront the abomination that has plagued Vintiver and cursed the Dalish. They find help in unexpected quarters. It ends with a promise - words unspoken before. A promise of death from the only blade of mercy that Evelyn wants should the darkness take her - Cullen's. Hopefully now they can continue their holiday, if the Inquisition messengers don't steal Cullen away with the demons of reports. This is the last installment of The Dalish Curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Me an End

The forest blurred around them as the halla galloped through the trees. Their bodies were like springs, powerful legs bounding across the forest floor through the trees. Evelyn hung on a best she could with one hand, but the halla never once let her even falter. The animal was more reliable than a horse. She made a note to speak to Dennet at Skyhold about possibly training a halla. She saw that Cullen too was having no trouble riding, the halla bearing his weight with his armour easily. “We haven’t once seen the path we took,” Cullen called back to her, Dog running alongside his halla.

 

“They seem to know where they’re going,” Evelyn called back.

 

“That doesn’t strike you as suspicious?”

 

“It does,” Evelyn replied. “I’ll deal with that afterwards. Rush in, spells blazing, ask questions later, remember?”

 

“Last night’s attack must have been the vanguard to the main force on the way to the village.”

 

Dog barked, filled with the joy of the run.

 

“At least someone’s having fun,” Evelyn noted drily.

 

“When we get there, I’ll take point. You cover me at range. Throw a barrier up and stay out of it.”

 

She knew all this, of course. But part of her also knew that Cullen was, first and foremost, a commander. He was going to command whether he realized it or not. “I’ll handle any outliers like before,” she added.

 

“Don’t test your luck.”

 

“I’d say the same for you. We’ve been on holiday and we haven’t once made love. I’m extremely annoyed. You’d better not die, Cullen Rutherford!”

 

“Andraste preserve me,” Cullen couldn’t help but laugh, his cheeks colouring at her words.

 

She’d better, Evelyn thought. “Dog! You go with him. He dies and I’m never ever giving you another treat!”

 

Dog whined and tilted its head at her as the halla galloped on.

 

++++

 

The village of Vintiver was ablaze. Smoke rising to the sky as buildings burned. Screams were audible when Cullen and Evelyn crested a hill, looking down at the scene. The halla galloped on into the village. Evelyn could see the dead on the ground, villagers and werewolves alike. Buildings were ablaze around them as looters ran between buildings, ducking from Evelyn and Cullen’s gaze as they passed. The halla galloped into the village itself, their hooves clattering on the cobbles of the streets.

 

The halla stopped as they entered the square. Half a dozen werewolves battled Jarred’s guards in the square as more clustered around the Chantry door. From above, villagers were pelting the attackers with stones and wood from broken pews. Evelyn jumped off her halla, her sword impaling a werewolf from the back. It fell down dead on the corpse it was feeding from. She straightened up, screams all around her. She flicked her wrist as a barrier sprung up around them as Cullen galloped past her. Cullen was riding ahead, sword drawn. A figure stood in the centre of the square, twisted and deformed, its skin glinting purple, an abomination of an elf. Evelyn ducked a swipe from another werewolf and stabbed her ethereal blade into its belly, her hand wetting with blood that spurted from the wound. She ran on, werewolves turning to her and loping after her. Dog ran snarling at the group of werewolves at the Chantry door. It bunched its muscles and leapt, knocking one werewolf to the ground, its teeth ripping bone and flesh.

 

Her eye was on Cullen as he rode the abomination in the square down. The beast did not see him coming it screamed and writhed against its own skin. Evelyn saw the blood that burst from the wound as Cullen cut into it. Cullen rounded again and galloped towards the figure.

 

Evelyn pointed her sword at the figure, ice bursting around its legs and locking it in place. A snarled distracted her. She dodged a gaping maw that tried to bite her from her side. She hit it with the stump of her arm. She blinked as it fell dead, stabbed from the back. “I know you’re here!” Evelyn shouted.

 

“Yes,” she heard. “I came to help.”

 

She grinned. “The Chantry doors,” she commanded. And the voice was gone. She turned back to Cullen as his sword cut deep into the abomination once more. The creature slumped to the ground, twitching against the ice, its entrails littering the cobbles of the square. Cullen came to a stop beside her. The halla snorted, its nostrils flaring as Cullen dismounted. Both the hallas galloped off into the woods. “That's all the help we're getting from them. We have werewolves to deal with,” he said.

 

“I know who’s been helping us,” Evelyn said, but her words were cut off. The dead werewolf at Evelyn’s feet began to tremble as its blood spurted through the air towards the cut down abomination. “No-” Evelyn breathed as more blood began to flow from the fallen werewolves to the abomination.

 

The blood swirled in the air, spinning like a red tornado above the abomination, absorbed into the creature’s body. The carcass writhed and twisted, breaking the ice around it. It started to grow, trembling as its skin tore to reveal purple bone, a massive creature rising from an impossibly small husk. It roared at the sky, standing as tall as the Chantry .

 

“Pride demon!” Cullen snapped. “Change of plan, we need elevation.”

 

“I’ll cover you!”

 

“Evelyn!” She was already running towards the demon.

 

“Do it! That’s an order!” Evelyn shouted, not looking back at him.

 

The demon turned to her as she charged with her blade held low. It smashed one massive fist down at her. Evelyn ducked out of the way, her steps carried by cold wind. The fist smashed the cobblestones, bits of stone cutting her face as they shattered with such force. Evelyn stopped behind the beast. She saw a bottle smash on the demon’s back. She slashed with her sword, an arc of fire flaring from her blade. The demon’s back burst into flame as the pitch grenade caught fire. The demon writhed against the flames.

 

A shadow ducked in the abomination’s legs, blades trying to pierce through the demon’s armour. It screamed but turned to her, wearing pauldrons of fire.

 

“And once more we meet, Inquisitor,” a voice sounded in her head. It was familiar. She had heard it in the keep. The demon’s many eyes took her in. “It appears you defeated the shade of myself I left behind.”

 

“Ready to try again?” Evelyn shouted, pointing with her sword. “Ready to try once more to take what you cannot?”

 

“You slipped from my grasp once,” the voice rasped at her. “Your weakness revealed so eloquently in your rage. Those who hurt whom you love... you cannot protect them all.”

 

It cried out as a dagger hit home, cutting at a tendon in the knee. The demon swiped at its legs, a shadow sent tumbling across the stones. Demon rounded to smash its palm down on Evelyn. She frost-stepped out of the way, running back a distance.  “You cannot keep him safe forever,” the demon said in her mind, chasing her as she bolted. She saw the pitch burn out on its back.

 

“And you can, right?” Evelyn shouted. A snarl caught her attention. She saw werewolves flanking her, charging. Evelyn slashed at one, hearing the satisfying yelp. Blood showered her as another strike caught her shoulder, her barrier flaring green. She tumbled and rounded on the ground with blade in hand. The werewolf’s chest erupted in blood. Evelyn looked up and pulled the carcass onto her as lightning whips slashed down onto her. She grunted, and shoved the carcass off, it was nearly severed in two. She ran on.

 

“Come on!” she growled, looking at the rooftops of the unburnt buildings around the square

 

A fist smashed into the ground in front of her. Evelyn ducked back and rolled out of the way of another whiplash. She clambered to her feet in front of the demon. “Can’t smash a little one-armed girl?” she taunted. A figure on the roof behind the demon.

 

“Let me in, Evelyn Trevelyan - all your enemies will fall before you - the Qunari, Teagan, even Solas… it would be so easy. With my help, you could protect everyone you love. You’re only a step away from your true self. I can help you take that step…” The voice was purring at her now as she stood before the demon.

 

Evelyn blinked at the demon. “Truly?” she asked. “You would help me stop Solas?”

 

“Not even the Dread Wolf would be able to stand before you,” the demon went on, reaching out hungrily to her. Evelyn lowered her sword, looking up at the demon. “Yes… Let me in.”

 

The hand was close to her now as she stood, eyes locked with the demon. “We could destroy him?” she breathed. “Did he do this?”

 

“Who do you think Harralan follows? Who do you think directed the clan to this forest?” asked the demon.

 

“Where is Solas?”

 

“Let me in and you will see all.” The fingers moved to curl around her.

 

Evelyn tsked. There was a gust of energy as a disruption field bubbled around her. The demon’s hand caught in it. It growled, trying to pull its hand free. Behind it, the figure leapt from the roof, sword raised.

 

The demon screamed as Cullen’s sword stabbed into its neck. Cullen hung on as it arched its back in pain, screaming to the red sky. It reached up to grab him, but Evelyn was already bursting from the field, cold wind bearing her upwards with her fierce cry raging from her snarling lips. Her sword glowed as she stabbed into the demon’s neck. She met Cullen’s eyes for a heartbeat. Then the hand grabbed her, ripping her away from it. Her sword tore out flesh and bone as she was flung across the square.

 

Her body slammed into the cobbles, her barrier shattering. She bounced heavily and rolled to a stop. She forced herself to look up, her body flaring in pain, blood blinding her in one eye. She saw Cullen twisted his blade in the neck of the demon. The demon screamed, falling to one knee. Cullen stabbed again. The blade twisted deeper. The demon fell as the disruption field flickered away. Cullen jumped clear as the massive body crumpled to the ground.

 

Evelyn pulled herself to her feet. Cole appeared beside her, slipping into vision as if he had always been there. He helped her to her feet, steadying her. He was injured as well, his garments spattered with dark pools of blood.

 

Evelyn was watching the demon. She pushed past Cole and walked towards the fallen form in the middle of the square. She winced as she held her side. She saw the pride demon burn into the Fade. She looked down at the elf that lay there, bleeding at the neck, blood pooling about his head. He was young, barely older than thirteen. Evelyn felt the bile rise within her. He was just a child. Cullen was looking down at him, shock in his eyes as Harralan’s blood coated his blade.

 

Harralan looked up at her with eyes full of fright and sorrow, choking on his own blood. “Anger, fear, how could the humans treat us like this?” she heard Cole’s voice by her side. “The Elves will rise again. The voice said it would help. Mythal have mercy, this cannot be - I cannot stop- I cannot. Help me.”

 

Evelyn shut her eyes. “I will help him,” she breathed. She knelt down by the boy’s side, stroking his head gently. “It’s over, Harralan,” she murmured, drawing her dagger. The boy’s eyes filled with gratitude. “You’re free.”

 

Harralan’s breath sighed from his lips as Evelyn drew the dagger across the dying child’s neck. She stood slowly, not taking her eyes from Harralan’s.

 

“Cullen,” she said to him, turning her eyes to his, tears held back by the sheer force of her will alone. She drew a wavering breath. “If I turn, would you be the one to kill me? Would you let it be no one else?”

 

He shut his eyes, his expression pained. “Yes,” he rasped, agony in his voice.

 

“Promise,” she pleaded. If all was lost, let it be his blade that brought her her final mercy.

 

“Promise.”

 

++++

 

The pyre glowed in the town square, piled high with the dead. The survivors of the attack gathered around the flames. Evelyn still held the torch with which she had lit the pyre. She stared up at the rising flames, cinders rising to the night sky - souls returning to the Maker. The song left her lips without thought.

 

“Shadow’s fall…” she sang, her voice rising with the only song she would sing to her grave. Warden Jarred’s voice picked up the tune, another joined in, then another. Branson’s voice flowed into the tune, singing a pleasant baritone as he held Aidan in his arms. Beside him, Mahari stood mournfully, hovering close. They had fled to the Chantry at the suggestion of a young man they could not precisely call to mind. Cole himself was nowhere to be found. Mia and Rickard hovered near them, Rosalie in Treston’s arms, crying uncontrollably. Cullen was watching Evelyn as she sang, her eyes on Harralan’s body in the flames. She did not step away from the pyre as it crumbled, Harralan’s small frame falling from view into the flames.

 

Evelyn’s voice faded. She let out a wavering breath as the crowd kept the song flowing, rising to the sky with the fire. She felt Cullen take the torch from her and slip his hand into hers. She looked up at him gratefully as the fire burned. Dog moved to lick their joined hands. The mabari suffered injuries during the fight, and now hobbled with one leg splinted. Evelyn pat the dog on the head and turned her eyes back to the pyre. “Look to the sky,” the village sang around her. “For one day soon, the dawn will come.”

 

++++

 

Mia’s house had become a hub of messengers. Inquisition messengers were coming back and forth with missives for Cullen and Evelyn. They had set up a makeshift office in the yard under a tent. Cullen his hands on the table as he looked down at the messages and a map of the area. “There have been no report of werewolves in the Forest, Commander,” said the messenger. “Nor have we had any sign of the Dalish clan. Captain Rylen has sent a squad to investigate the keep.”

 

“I want guard rotations established in an hour regardless,” Cullen snapped. The messenger saluted and ran out of the gate.

 

“Our camp should be up and running within an hour, Eve,” Cullen said to Evelyn, who sat on a crate behind him, reading letters from Skyhold. She was not wearing her mage robes, only her green tunic and breeches. Cullen hadn’t stepped out of his armour since they defeated the demon the day before.

 

“That’s impressive, since they got here only two hours ago,” she said.

 

“It’s standard procedure,” he said, resting his hand on the pommel of his sword. He turned to her and sighed. “The Crown’s soldiers should be here within the day as well. Rylen should be able to work out a plan to sweep the Forest with King Alistair’s Captain.”

 

“Mm,” she murmured, looking up from the letter. “Leliana sent Cole.”

 

“I thought that might be the case.”

 

“She says he was to guard us while saying out of sight. I wish I knew where he was now.”

 

“Cole does that, doesn’t he? He takes his mission seriously. I’m sure he’s watching over us.”

 

She smiled up at him. “That comforts me.”

 

“Ser!” Another messenger came up to their tent. “The palisades-”

 

Evelyn stood up. “The Commander is not available to hear about palisades, soldier,” she cut in. “Tell Captain Rylen we’re supposed to be on holiday. Unless another abomination crops up, he’s to hold all messages.”

 

“Yes, Inquisitor,” the messenger saluted, turned on his heel and left.

 

She took Cullen’s hand. “As much as I love watching you boss people around, put it down, Commander,” she smiled at him. “That’s an order. You have ham and potato stew to make with Mia, don’t you remember?”

 

He chuckled. With a quick glance at the yard, blessedly free of messengers, he leaned in to kiss her. “And then after?”

 

“Your ham and potato stew always turns me on,” she murmured against his lips.

 

“Oh. Good.” He kiss her again before heading inside the house with her.

 

As they entered the house through the door, Dog followed them in. “You two were kissing!” Rosalie’s voice piped up from the living room where she was seated by the window as Evelyn and Cullen stepped in hand in hand.

 

“Let it be, Rosalie,” Cullen said, blushing despite himself.

 

Rosalie giggled and smiled at Evelyn. “Evie,” she said in a small voice, looking at her apologetically. “Would you... show me some magic?”

 

Evelyn blinked in surprise. “Make the magic!” Aidan insisted as he toddled over to Evelyn.

 

She laughed and picked the boy up with one arm, cradling him against her hip. She looked at Rosalie gratefully. “Of course,” she smiled warmly.

 

Branson smiled in quiet pride at his sister from where he read in the corner of the room. Mahari was seated near him, sharpening one of her elvish blades with a whetstone. The woman was on the road to recovery and ostensibly could not leave because of her wounds, but Evelyn suspected something else keeping the young elf girl here.

 

“I’m going to have a bath,” Cullen said to her.

 

“I’ll keep all the nasty messengers away till then, love,” Evelyn grinned. “Go bathe, you need it.”

 

Dog immediately limped into the house and over to Mia in the kitchen, who fed him more scraps than was possibly healthy. As Evelyn sat down on the living room floor, levitating droplets of water for Aidan to playfully jump and catch, she did not see the young man in the floppy hat sitting at the open gates of the farmhouse, quietly playing with butterflies.

 

 "Dinner is at six, everyone!" Mia's voice boomed from the kitchen, reverberating through the house. "I don't want anyone late!"


End file.
